supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauregard Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Melissa: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR JENNIFER MORE THAN ME AND DIANA!!!!" Announcer: "Jo meets the Beauregard family." Diana: "YOU ARE DUMB!" Submission Reel Jo: "You are with me in Miles City, Montana, ready to help a single mother. Let's take a peek." ???: "Hi, we're the Beauregard Family! I'm Violet, and I'm a single mom." Observation Begins AM Morning Violet: "Have a good day in school, Jennifer!" Jo: "It didn't take me long to realize that Melissa and Diana were the main problem in the household." Melissa: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR JENNIFER MORE THAN YOU DO ME AND DIANA!!!" Jo: "Melissa complained that she was jealous of Jennifer since Violet liked her better than her and Diana." Violet: "Unlike the two of you, Jennifer has good behavior." Violet: "When Melissa or Diana say that I favor Jennifer more than I do with them, it just breaks my heart." Melissa: "IT'S ALWAYS WHAT JENNIFER WANTS! WHEN WE WANT TO DO SOMETHING, IT'S 'NO, NO, NO, NOT TODAY!'!!! Jenifer is such a goody-goody. What so great about being good, anyway?" Diana: "YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT US MOM!!!! YOU NEVER DO!!!" Violet: "Jennifer is well-behaved, unlike you." PM Afternoon Jo: " " Violet: "Well, Jo, I'm afraid to tell you that my oldest girls Melissa and Diana were expelled from one school each, but Diana is on the edge of getting kicked out of her second school. Melissa was expelled from Custer County District High School for setting the entire school on fire with a match. The reason why she did that because she . When I arrived to collect her, I noticed that the police are everywhere. And Diana was kicked out of Riverview school for " Jo: "Has any holiday been ruined?" Violet: "Well, Melissa and Diana ruined Halloween " Jo: " " Violet: "And Thanksgiving " Jo: " " Violet: "And Christmas was totally ho-ho-horrible. You see, Melissa, Diana, Jennifer and I were at my parents Sam and Scarlett's house for the holidays. Then on the day of Christmas, Melissa and Diana only found coal in their stockings and they got nothing but notes from Santa Claus as their Christmas presents. And they began to get revenge on Jennifer for being the only one who got presents and Melissa threw a chair, knocking a Christmas tree over Jennifer and then they stole all their cousins' presents before Diana hits Jennifer's head with a wooden hammer, luckily her skull wasn't broken and Melissa repeatedly beats Jennifer across her face with a hard book. So I had to bring Jennifer into casualty to get her treated. After Jennifer and I got back from casualty and got her a treat from the toy store, the Christmas Dinner, which my mother made was ruined, courtesy of those two ungrateful twits." Jo: " " Violet: "And New Year's Eve Jo: " " Violet: "And Easter " ???: "Come on, hurry, Melissa and Diana!" Diana: "See you later, losers!!!" Observation Continues Diana: "Can Melissa and I have some Wonka bars, please?" Violet: "No, sweetie, we're going to begin to make and have dinner soon." Violet: "And then after dinner, I decided to take Melissa and Diana out to pick and buy some birthday presents for Jennifer, who will be turning 7 soon." Violet: "Have fun with Charlotte, Jennifer!" Jennifer: "I will!" Parent Meeting House Rules Calm Down Zone Dinnertime Thought Box Jo: "I explained the Thought Box technique for Jennifer to share her personal opinions on her family." Jo: "Jennifer, this is the Thought Box. You can write your own opinions on these little pieces of paper and insert them in the box. Who would you like to share your opinions on?" Jennifer: "Melissa. She is a bully to me in my opinion. She is so naughty that it's driving me and mommy nuts! I wish I was on vacation without her and Diana!" Jennifer's 7th Birthday Party One day till Jennifer's Party Violet: "What theme do you want to have this year?" Jennifer: "I want a Bratz themed party this year." Violet: "Great choice!" On the day of Jennifer's Party is dressed in a Bratz Cat Costume Violet: "We had a mini-makeover, a fashion contest. Each girl was given some lip gloss, eye shadow, hair glitter, blush and body glitter. The girls got to make their own body glitter using fine polyester glitter and clear aloe Vera gel, mixing them together in a cosmetic jar for them to take home as a momento." Joanna: "NO, MY CAKE!" Violet: "What's going on?" Melissa: "Are you ready, Diana? Aim... FIRE!!!!" Jennifer: "Melissa, Diana, what are you doing?" party guests and their parents scream and run away to their cars Jennifer: "Wait, come back! The party's not over yet!" Jo "MELISSA AND DIANA, GET BACK IN TO THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW AND GET YOUR CLOTHES ON!" and Violet drag Melissa and Diana back indoors and puts them in the Calm Down Zone Violet: "I SAID WRITE AN ESSAY!!!!!" Violet: "NOW!!!!!!!!" Melissa and Diana vs. the Babysitter Jo: "At home, the girls stayed home with a young babysitter named Charlotte Dumais." Charlotte: "Where's the Calm Down Zone?" writes down all the information in her babysitting notebook hands Charlotte a long list of emergency numbers Violet: "And here's a list of everything else." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties